


A Life That's Always Been a Dream

by Sakihanajima1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluffy Ending, Giving Birth, Light Angst, Mention of Death, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakihanajima1/pseuds/Sakihanajima1
Summary: When she got her hands-on Dean Winchester and his crazy tall brother, she was going to kick both their asses for not answering her calls. "Come on baby, I'm trying to get a hold of daddy. Hold on a little while longer." Sarah murmured as her hand ran over her rounded stomach. Apparently, her and Dean's baby was just as ready to meet them as they were to meet him/her.





	A Life That's Always Been a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea had been inside my head for a while and after some encouragement from a very good friend, I decided to post it. Later, after I finish my other story Playing with Fire, I may come back and make this a full length story. Especially since it has the capabilities of being one. We will see though. I want to thank TotidemVerbis for giving me the motivation and helping me with this. You are seriously amazing.
> 
> For those who wonder timeline, this is before Episode 10 of Season 10. So, basically before Charlie comes back from OZ. I was going to write it to where the Darkness was already released, but to fit the timeline I had in my head, it is before then. When Dean still has the Mark of Cain, but is no longer a Demon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

“Damn it, pick up!”

Sarah growled into the phone pressed against her ear as she paced back and forth in the war room. The bunker was quiet except for her occasional sharp inhale and whimper of pain. She braced her hand against the table, her eyes squeezing closed as another sharp pain shot through her lower stomach. A moan left her lips, she pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the end button.

“Come on baby, I’m trying to get a hold of daddy. Hold on a little while longer.” Sarah murmured as her hand ran over her rounded stomach.

She has been feelings pains for a few hours, at first, they were just small, barely felt pings of pain but in the last two hours they had escalated to full blown contractions. This was not good, she was home alone in the bunker.

Sam and Dean had left a few days prior to go on a job in Arkansas, although Dean didn’t want to leave her with her due date so close, she had reassured him that she was fine. This baby wasn’t coming any time soon.

How wrong she was.

Apparently, her and Dean’s baby was just as ready to meet them as they were to meet him/her.

Pressing the call button once more she lifted it and listened to it ring. Dean and Sam weren’t picking their phones up, so that left her one last person to call.

“ _Hello.”_

_“_ Castiel, I need you to get the bunker as soon as possible. Please, I can’t reach Dean or Sam and-.” She was cut off as another wave of pain hit her, this one the most painful of all so far. Nothing was able to stop her from letting out a small sob of pain.

“ _Sarah? Are you hurt? What’s going on?”_

Sarah bit her lip as she rode the contraction out. “I’m pretty sure that I am in labor Cas.” She whimpered out as she sunk to her knees on the floor, her hand gripping the table in a white-knuckle grip. “Please. Please, get here. I can’t do this alone.” Tears left her closed eyes as the fear of her giving birth to the baby alone in the bunker hit her.

“ _I’m a couple hours away Sarah, just hold on. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_

The line went dead soon after and Sarah groaned as she started to slowly crawl towards a nearby chair. She could wait two more hours, and then Castiel would be there.

“Come on baby, just a few more hours.”

She pressed her back against the soft cushions and let her eyes fix on a picture hanging on the wall. Her mind started to drift back to when she first met the Winchesters, over 20 years ago.

 

…………………..

 

_A young sixteen-year-old Sarah Anderson was hiding inside a closet, to where her father had pushed her inside not even 10 minutes before. She heard the growls and screeches, her parents screaming, the sounds of a scuffle. A gun shot went off and she covered her ears in fright. She jumped and bite down on her leg to keep herself from screaming out as another shot rang out in her home, an inhuman growl echoing after before all was silent._

_Sarah kept her eyes squeezed closed, her hands against her ears as tears streaked down her cheeks. Sobs wrecked her body. Her eyes show open when the sound of footsteps met her ears and she scrambled back against the back wall of the closet, knocking over a broom that clattered loudly to the floor._

_The door to the closet was wrenched open and she stared wide eyed at the shadow now hovering over her._

_“Dad! Back here.”_

_The voice was young and as the guy moved to look over his shoulder, she caught a look at the side of his face in the dim hallway light. He looked no older than she was. Another set of footsteps was heard and then an older gentleman was moving into the doorway as the younger moved out of the way._

_“Are you Sarah?”_

_The man’s voice was deep and had a slightly calming tone although she could also hear the hesitancy and mistrust laced within. She numbly nodded and watched as the man knelt in front of her and held his hand out._

_“Why don’t you come out of there. You’re save now.” Sarah’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two men, before they went down the gun still in the youngers hand._

_“Dean.” At the older mans look and the speaking of, what she assumed, was the younger guys name. Dean put his gun away and backed up a few steps. “We’re gonna get you out of here Sarah.”_

_“How do you know my name?” Her voice barely came out as a whisper as she tightened her arms around her legs._

_The man smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges as he did so. “I knew your dad, he was an old friend. My name is John Winchester.”_

_The familiarity of the name struck a cord in Sarah, she remembered her dad telling her that he had a friend named Winchester that he would go and do business with every so often. Slowly, she uncurled her body and placed her shaking hand in John’s. Who lifted her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to pull her through the house as quickly as he could._

_Even though he tried to shield her from the carnage scene in the living room and kitchen, Sarah was still able to get a glimpse of what had transpired. Her body froze as her eyes landed on her mother’s body, her chest was ripped open and a pool of blood was surrounding her body._

_Her hand covered her mouth as a scream ripped from her throat. There was another body a few feet away, and she could make out her fathers lower half laying in the kitchen._

_“Come on sweetheart.”_

_John’s gentle urging went unheard as loud sobs wrecked her body. The older man had to all but carry her out of the house and towards a black car parked in her driveway. John told Dean to wait with her while he went back inside her house._

_“Hey. You need to calm down. Shit happens.”_

_Sarah’s blurry vision came to rest on the one named Dean, he was standing off the to the side. His gaze was on her house, and Sarah could finally make out his looks in the street above them. Her breathing was heavy, sobs still wrecking her body as her arms wrapped tightly around her torso._

_“Come on Dean, her parents were just killed. She has a right to be hysterical.” The new voice had her looking behind her, messy brown hair fell over the younger boy’s face. Wide brown eyes gazed at her in sympathy._

_Dean just scoffed and turned away. The younger boy, who looked to be about 13-14, came to stand a little closer to Sarah._

_“I’m Sam, don’t mind Dean. He can be a jerk.” Sam stated, making Sarah blink at him._

_The three stood there for a while whilst they waited for John to come back. At one point he had poked his head out to call for Dean, leaving Sam and Sarah alone. Dean wasn’t gone for more than 20 minutes before he came back out of her house._

_Sam asked Dean a silent question, to which the elder brother nodded too._

_Before anymore could be said, John Winchester came out again. He had a duffle bag throne over his shoulder and a smaller bag in his hands. Dean took the bags from his father and moved to put them in the trunk of the car. She jumped when he slammed it shut._

_“Sarah, I need you to something for me.” John’s voice had her looking up to find him right in front of her. He held out a silver looking necklace in his palm. “Grab it.”_

_Sarah glanced up at him in confusing but complied, her hand coming up to take the necklace out of his grasp. It was heavy, a small silver cross dangled in front of her hazel eyes. She could have sworn she heard each of the men around her let out a sigh of relief, for what she did not know._

_“Good, now everyone in the car.”_

_A hand touched her arm and she looked over at Sam as he opened the back door and waved for her to get inside. Involuntarily, she looked back at her childhood home to see smoke coming from behind the house. She stayed staring at it for a few more minutes, unmoving from where she was leaning against the front of the car. The sound of a door opening snapped her out of her dazed sense of shock._

_“I don’t understand. What…. they’re dead? I don’t understand…who are you people?”_

_Before John or Sam could say anything or move towards her. Dean had shut the front passenger door and moved around the car to stand in front of her._

_“Hey, sweetheart, look at me.” He waited until her frantic and panicked filled eyes met his own before continuing. “We aren’t going to hurt you. We will explain everything, I promise. Just get in the car, and we will keep you safe.”_

_“Safe? From what? I don’t understand what the hell is going on!” Her voice was rising with her panic. Dean’s hands came up to grab both sides of her face gently and she was suddenly overwhelmed by the green that was his eyes._

_“We’ll explain, but we have to get out of here first. Your parents are dead, and it sucks, but the things that killed them can’t be explained out in the open. I promise, we will NOT hurt you. I WILL not hurt you.” Sarah’s eyes filled with a fresh wave of tears, that spilled down her pale cheeks in rivulets._

_Sarah allowed herself to collapse against him, making him sigh in exasperation before he ushered her towards the back-door Sam was still holding open. After getting Sarah inside, Sam slid in next to her whilst Dean joined his dad up front._

_John drove for hours, getting away from the state of Texas as fast as he could. He didn’t stop the car until they were halfway through Oklahoma. They stopped at a motel and he paid for them a room. Once settled, they told her everything._

_It was a lot to absorb, to be told that the Supernatural existed and that her parents were killed by a werewolf. Her father had called John a few days ago and told him that he was being hunted by the remainder of the pack he had taken out._

_Sarah had sat there for a while absorbing the fact that her parents were ‘hunters’, well her mother was retired, and her father was halfway, although he would occasionally take a job if no one else could. Sarah never knew any of this, they had kept it a tight lip secret all her life and now they were gone._

_John explained that usually he would have given her parents a proper hunter’s funeral, but under the circumstances they needed to get out of town as fast of possible. To her, she didn’t care. Their bodies were burned anyways._

_Sarah stayed awake the whole night. By the time morning came, she felt hollow. The duffle John had brought had a few of her things inside of it, so she was able to shower and change into a clean pair of clothes._

_John told her that he had a friend in South Dakota that they were going to, that she could stay with. A few hours later, the Winchester’s dropped her off at Bobby Singer’s and after staying a few hours and explaining everything._

_They left once more._

_……………._

Hazel eyes blinked as she came out of the memory. Her lips pulled back into a small smile at the reminder of Bobby. The man that basically became her surrogate father. He made sure she went to school in Sioux Falls and graduated and everything, he also taught her how to fight and use a gun. She became a miniature him when it came to know how to research. Sarah had used his vast amounts of his books to her own gain to learn any and everything she could about the Supernatural. Over the years she seen Sam and Dean whenever they came to Bobby’s, although that ended when Bobby threatened to shoot John with a shotgun.

She kept in touch with Sam, but it was years before she seen Dean again. It was after John’s death that she joined the brothers on their hunts for good. She stayed with them through so much. Somewhere along the way, she ended up falling in love with Dean and vice versa, although the later disregarded the feeling and denied himself any and everything with Sarah.

That was until he came back from hell.

Sarah moved to stand up and took two steps towards her phone on the table. She gasped when a sudden liquid rushed down her legs and splattered on the ground. Her water just broke.  Placing a hand on the bottom of her stomach, she carefully made her way towards the table.

She took in a sharp intake of air and let it out slowly as she braced her hands on the back of the chair nestled against the table. She cried out as a wave a pain hit her so hard, her knees threatened to buckle, and she leaned her upper body forward as she rode the contraction out.

“Oh gods, Castiel, please hurry.” She knew since she was technically praying to him, he’d hear it. Sarah just wished that it would spur him to go even faster to get to her.

Reaching out, she grabbed her phone once more and scrolled till she came to Deans number. Hitting call, then speaker. Her forehead was braced against the table as the phone just rang and rang. She gritted her teeth in both pain and anger. When she got her hands-on Dean Winchester and his crazy tall brother, she was going to kick both their asses for not answering her calls.

Pulling the rolling chair out from the table, she sunk slowly down into it. Another contraction hit her, and she moaned in pain. They were getting closer together, now only barely 15 minutes apart. She was thankful to be in a dress. She had done enough research to know that she was still in the beginning of labors. Her contractions haven’t even hit her full force yet.

To distract herself from the growing fear and anxiety she knew she was starting to feel. Sarah took in deep, steadying breaths as she let her mind wonder to the past once more.

 

…………………….

 

_Dean was dead. She had watched him get torn to shreds by the hellhound herself. Pinned to the wall, helpless as she screamed for him. That was so hard to watch, and so much harder to live with after they had buried him._

_She stayed at Bobby’s for a few weeks, moping about the house and drinking anything that she could get her hands on. Bobby was the same way. The two of them still helping hunters with their calls and questions. Sam had disappeared off the grid, even going as far as to stop responding to Sarah’s messages._

_Before she knew it four months had passed, and Sarah found herself inside some random bar. The guy next to her was running his hand up her thigh and she was about ready to break it if he didn’t get the hint and leave her alone._

_She was not in the mood for any guy’s bullshit tonight. She had gone out for a drink, needing to get away from Bobby’s for a minute. He had tried calling her earlier, but she shut her phone off and went about continuing to drink her sorrows away._

_The creeps hand grazed her inner thigh and she slammed her glass down, ready to turn and tell him AGAIN, she was not interested. When suddenly his hand was gone, and she froze as a voice she felt she hadn’t heard in forever sounded next to her._

_“It’s not nice to touch someone who doesn’t want to be touched. Take a hike pal.”_

_Sarah turned in her seat slowly, her wide hazel eyes connecting with familiar forest green. She didn’t even notice Bobby standing behind the man in front of her. That cocky smile she loved so much pulled back the most perfect lips._

_“Hey sweetheart.”_

_Sarah moved before she even knew she was, the knife she kept in her boots sliding out as she went to stab whoever this damn imposter was. Before the blade connected with his stomach, Dean’s hand grasped her wrist tightly and that was when Bobby moved forward to lay his hand on her shoulder and shield the knife from view._

_“It’s him kid, it’s him!” He whispered into her ear as he moved to take the knife from her hand. One more look at Bobby for confirmation and she let the knife go, the older man quickly hiding it in his jacket. Sarah met Dean’s eyes again and before she could stop herself, she launched herself at him._

_Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she buried her face in his neck. A fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes as Dean’s arms folded over her back, hugging her just as tightly against him. She felt his lips press against the side of her head as he whispered soothing things into her ear._

_Taking in a deep breath, she felt all the pain, anguish, grief and torment wash away as his familiar warmth and smell washed over her senses. She didn’t know how long she stayed there, holding him as tightly as possible, whispering his name over and over._

_After a while, Dean pulled away some to let her know they were going to go find Sam and she instantly agreed to go with. Dean was back._

_It was months later, after so much happened. From learning Angel’s exist, to learning of the seals being broken. Somewhere through all the chaos, she had finally confessed to Dean. Telling him she loved him, if she remembered correctly, it was right after they found Anna._

_The ex-angel had been taken away and hidden by Ruby. After they had banished Castiel and Uriel away and went back to Bobby’s so Pamela could try and get Anna to remember who she was. Sarah had walked outside, Dean following her._

_They had gone a significant distance away from the house, towards one of the far sheds, and Sarah let it all out. She remembered how Dean stared at her for two solid seconds before stepping forward and crushing her to him as he kissed her. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it sure felt like it._

_They stayed together after that, through all the hell that came with Lucifer being free and they shared the pain of loosing Sam when he was trapped inside the cage. They spent that whole year together, buying a house and living the white picket fence life._

_Even after Sam returned, and they returned to the life of hunters. They remained together through it all. Loosing Bobby and Castiel betraying them, up to them being sent to Purgatory together with Cas, running for their lives every single day as Benny guided them towards the portal out of there._

_To Dean dying and becoming a demon and the hell it took to get him back._

_They had been through so much, had so many ups and downs, fought a lot but never waivered in their love for the other._

_……._

“Sarah?”

Sarah looked up from where she was curled up on the floor. It had been two hours since she called Castiel and her contractions were now 5 minutes apart.

The angel found her squatting by the table, her arms braced against the rolling chair as she groaned in pain. Her eyes blinked open as the angel kneeled next to her. His hand settled on her back and she felt like crying all over again knowing that Castiel was there with her now.

“It’s coming Cas, the baby is so close.”

Castiel helped her stand, the angel blinked as his eyes watched as blood also ran down her legs.

“Hospital Cas…” She ground out as another contraction hit. The angel swept her up into his arms and she hissed out a breath and locked her arm around his neck as he walked back up the stairs.

“I can’t get ahold of Dean or Sam.” He stated as the door to the bunker slammed shut behind him. Sarah just whimpered as the angel made his way to his car as quickly as he could. If he ever felt like cursing the fact he couldn’t teleport anymore, it was now. Opening the front door, he placed Sarah as gently as he could before closing the door and making his way around to the driver side.

“I’ll try calling them again on the way.” The glare he received from Sarah was enough to make the angel close his mouth and start the car up. “Where’s the nearest hospital?”

Sarah felt like smacking the angel, of course he’d ask that. “Just drive towards town Castiel.”

Along the way, she let her head rest back against the seat as she ran her hands over her stomach. Every time she’d moan or cry out in pain, the angel wanted to reach out and heal Sarah, but even he knew that this had to go naturally.

They were less than 5 minutes from the hospital, and Sarah’s contractions were no longer minutes apart, they were continuous. She couldn’t keep her cries of pain down anymore. It hurt so damn bad. Castiel’s phone started to ring and he answered it without looking.

“ _What’s up Cas? We’ve got like 10 missed calls from you and Sarah. Our phones died, and Dean wouldn’t stop long enough for us to get them charged.”_

Castiel felt a small amount of relief at hearing Sam’s voice.

“Where are you guys? You need to get to th-.” He was cut off as Sarah suddenly let out a high-pitched cry of pain. Her hands moved to between her legs, and she turned wide, frightened eyes to Castiel.

“ _Was that Sarah? We just got to the bunker, Dean slipped in some liquid on the floor. Where are you at?”_

“Oh god! The baby, it’s coming. Oh god, Castiel.” She whimpered as more pressure was felt on her lower parts of her vagina.

“The baby is coming.” Castiel repeated to Sam, who sputtered and shouted for Dean. A moment later, the elder Winchester’s voice was on the phone, demanding to know what the hell was going on. “We’re almost to the hospital, Sarah is having the baby.” Castiel told him, Sarah’s cries becoming louder as each moment passed.

One of her hands braced against the dashboard and he took note of the blood and other fluids on her skin. Dean cursed on the other side of the phone and Castiel could hear him shouting for Sam to come on as they ran out of the bunker.

“ _Tell her I’ll be there soon.”_

The last thing Castiel heard was the sound of the Impala roaring to life and then the line went dead. Castiel pulled up at the Hospital not even a minute later and didn’t even bother turning the car off, just hopped out and came around to get Sarah out of the passenger side.

She was sobbing from the pain, her bloodied hands gripping his shirt and jacket tightly as he entered the building and shouted for someone to come help. It didn’t take long for the nurses to get her (and him) inside a room. He looked away when they stripped Sarah of her clothes and started to hook her up to machines. They asked him a bunch of questions about Sarah as they got her hooked up to everything.

“Are you the husband?” A nurse asked Castiel as she gazed at the angel.

“No, I’m uh…a friend.” The nurse pursed her lips but nodded and was about to tell him he could wait in the hallway when Sarah all but begged for them to let him stay. They had covered her upper body in sheet, but her feet legs were being help up in some weird contraptions.

Apparently, her contractions had moved to being 2 minutes apart again and he heard a nurse say something about her being dilated to a 10 already and to go call the doctor.

“Ms. Anderson, get ready to start pushing for me okay. Your baby is eager to come and greet you mama.” The nurse spoke to Sarah, who nodded as she reached out her hand for Castiel to take. The angel took her hand, throughout his existence he has scene a birthing before, but never like this, so up close and in person.

“On your next contraction, I want you to push, okay Sarah.” The amount of people in the room was astounding to Castiel, three nurses were standing close to Sarah, one directly between her legs whilst 3 more stood back by some equipment they had brought inside the room. “Okay, push!”

Castiel blinked at the grip that was suddenly bearing down on his hand. How was this tiny human so strong? Sure, he had been on the receiving end of her punches before , but this was a whole other level of strength. Her grip slightly hurt, she was squeezing him so hard. Sarah collapsed back onto the bed, her chest heaving with her breathing as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The nurse continued to speak to her, another moved to wipe the sweat off Sarah’s face with a cool towel as her next contraction came. The nurse wearing yellow put an arm under Sarah’s shoulders to help her sit up as she pushed for ten more seconds.

The door opened, and an older woman came in, who introduced herself as Doctor Batt, the OBGYN. She took the nurses place and smiled as the nurses started to protective equipment on the doctor.

“Very good. This is moving fast and smooth. You have an eager baby here.”

Sarah couldn’t find it in herself to smile or anything, she just blinked at the doctor. She didn’t want to push anymore, Dean wasn’t here yet. Castiel told her that they were on their way, but where were they? She didn’t want to have the baby without Dean here.

As if to read her thoughts, the door burst open once more and everyone turned to see Dean and Sam standing there like a deer in headlights. Sarah wanted to weep at seeing Dean finally there, but another contraction hit her, and she cried out in pain instead.

Castiel turned wide eyes to the Winchesters, he had a full view of what was happening down below, not to mention the death grip Sarah had on his hand. Her scream of pain seemed to knock whatever shock the boys were, and Dean came rushing forward.

He snapped to the nurse that he was the father, whilst Sam told them he was the soon to be uncle. Sarah reached up to touch Dean’s face as she moaned from the pain she was feeling. They couldn’t give her any pain medicine since she was so far along into labor.

“I’m here baby, I’m here.” Dean told her as he took her hand and kissed it before leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Sam was standing behind him, staying completely away from Sarah’s lower extremities, he didn’t need to see that. He gave her a reassuring smile when her eyes flickered to him. He stepped up enough to run a hand through her hair.

"You got this Sarah.”

“Okay Sarah, get ready to push again. Make this one a big one.” The doctor instructed. With her hands gripping both Dean’s and Castiel’s (because she refused to let go), she lifted her upper body off the bed and pushed with everything she had. Her clenched teeth came apart as shriek of pain slipped through. “There you go, there you go. Almost there, a few more pushes Sarah.”

Sarah collapsed back onto Dean, who had moved to sit behind her. He kissed her head as Sam moved forward a little. Dean didn’t care now if both his brother and Castiel was seeing Sarah, he was too focused on the woman in his arms.

His eyes ran over her, her hair was plastered to her face from sweat and she looked miserable, but to him she was beautiful. His thoughts went back to the years they had shared together. All the joyful times and the hellish ones.

Sarah had been there, for over 20 years she had been there in his life and he honestly couldn’t see his life without her. As she was told to push again, he talked quietly in her ear, encouraging her. Sarah’s eyes were closed, so she missed the widening of Sam’s eyes as he caught sight of the baby’s head crowning. The look that Sam and Castiel shared, since they were both seeing it.

“Marry me.” Dean said it loud enough that Castiel and Sam both smiled at him, but his gaze was fixed on Sarah. Who tilted her head to side to give him a shaky, pain filled smile that was so full of love. She leaned up enough to give him a kiss.

“Thought you’d never ask Winchester.” He kissed her again and she groaned against his mouth as her next one hit her.

This push was all she needed and with a scream of absolute misery, she felt her baby slide out of her body. Sam had taken a few steps away as the baby and all the other birthing fluids came gushing out.

“It’s a girl.” The Dr. Batt said as she suctioned the amniotic fluid from the baby’s mouth and nose. A pat on the baby’s butt and the little girl let out a small cry, which brought a smile to everyone’s face as they heard the innocent cries of the new addition to the family.

Sarah watched as they brought her baby up for her hold, she didn’t even feel whatever the doctor was doing. Her eyes were on the baby now resting against her chest.

“She’s beautiful.” Sarah cried as she ran a hand over her baby girl’s dirty cheek.

“Just like her mother.” Dean agreed, his eyes not leaving his daughter. He’d be lying if he said his eyes weren’t tearing up. Sam let out a small laugh as he and Castiel moved as close as they could to see the baby girl.

“Ready to cut the cord dad?” A nurse asked Dean, holding out a pair of scissors for him to take.

“Umm, yeah.” Dean shifted enough to where he could reach the place the nurse told him to cut. Once the cord was cut, the nurse took the baby away to be cleaned whilst the doctor finished stitching and cleaning Sarah.

"You have a small tear. A few stitches have been placed and you should be healed in a few weeks.” Dr. Batt informed her, to which Sarah let her eyes drift to Castiel who nodded at her. He’d heal her later.

“Thank you Castiel. For getting me here.” She reached up and pulled the angel down by his jacket to give him a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s no problem Sarah, I’m glad I was here for this moment.” Sarah just smiled and looked back to where they were measuring and weighing her daughter. She heard Dean and Sam also thank Castiel for everything.

Her eyes closed as she rested back against Dean, his arm was laying across her stomach as his other hand was running through her sweaty hair. She was shaken awake by Dean a moment later to find the nurse bringing her baby girl back to her. Now swaddled in a blanket.

Once she was nestled safely in Sarah’s arms, everyone but the four of them backed away to give the family a moment. Sarah cooed to her daughter as the baby opened its eyes. Her little girl had a tuff of dark hair and her eyes were a blue color, but she knew that it would take a while before the real color sat in.

“What’s her name?” Sam asked as he gazed down at his niece, his hand came up to grip his brothers’ shoulder. Words couldn’t describe how proud and happy he was, not only for himself but for his brother and Sarah as well.

Sarah smiled back at Dean who kissed her. “Her name is Lila.” Dean answered as he ran a finger over his daughter’s head.

“Lila, welcome to the family baby girl.” Sam said, Lila cooed back, causing the adults to all laugh. Sarah shifted so Dean could bring his arm up underneath Lila, to support as well.

"You not only have the greatest daddy in the world, but you also have an amazing uncle and your very own guardian angel.” Sarah leaned down to kiss Lila’s head, said men mentioned giving a fond smile as they gazed down at the baby. “My sweet girl.”

“Don’t forget the most beautiful mother in the world.” Dean grumbled behind her. A nurse came back over to help Sarah on how to properly feed Lila, making the men excuse themselves. Dean gave her a kiss on the head before following Sam and Castiel to the side of the room.

“I’m happy for you Dean.” Castiel told the oldest Winchester.

“Thanks man.” Dean pulled the angel into an unsuspecting hug. “Thank you, for being there for Sarah. I mean it man, thank you.”

“Like I said, it was no problem. Anytime.” Castiel patted Dean’s back as the oldest brother pulled away.

Sam clapped in the shoulder and looked back to where Sarah and Lila were on the bed. He knew that when Sarah had announced her pregnancy, Dean was against it. He had just come back to humanity after being cured as a demon. He still had the mark of Cain on his arm. Dean wanted Sarah to terminate the pregnancy, but Sarah fought him and after a few months. He slowly watched his brother come around to the idea of being a father.

"You deserve this Dean, this happiness.” Sam told him, as his brother let out a sigh and turned his green eyes to his soon to be wife and daughter.

“Think mom and dad are watching this? Think they’d be happy?” Dean asked softly, which made Sam squeeze his shoulder again.

“Yes, I really do.” Dean gave Sam another grateful nod and walked back towards Sarah and Lila. As Sarah raised Lila to place her in his arms, Dean felt his worries slip away. The world may still be ending outside, but for right now.

He was just going to focus on the future, and the good that was happening today. The world could wait till tomorrow, or well maybe a few weeks.

He had a brand-new daughter he needed to be there. Someone else could kill the bad in the world for a few.  He was just thinking to himself about needing a mini vacation. This qualified as the perfect time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, as much as I did. Thank you for reading this little piece that wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
